Meenah Peixes
Meenah Peixes is the Thief of Life and Feferi's dancestor. She wears dark grey pants and a black shirt, similar to Terezi's clothes. The shirt has a fuchsia Pisces symbol. She also has fuchsia and white sneakers, gold bracelets with what appear to be fuchsia gems, colored glasses, and gold piercings on one of her eyebrows. She wields a golden 2x3dent as her weapon, which looks the same as the one wielded by Feferi. Her hair has a pair of long, thin braids that trail on the ground behind her. She has fuchsia colored blood, as one would expect. Her horns are identical to Feferi Peixes and she uses a Typing Quirk similar to Feferi's, substituting )( for capital H, -E for capital E and using "-in" instead of "-ing". She is a Derse dreamer, and the first troll to be known by her name first, rather than her Trollhandle. Etymology When the suggestion box for Feferi's name was open, "Meenah" was one of the suggested names, given by Blueberry. The name is derived from the Sanskrit name for the zodiac sign Pisces, Mīna. The name may come from the Meena caste of India (a reference to the hemospectrum), who claim to be descended from Matsya, the fish avatar of Vishnu. The name of the caste is derived from Sanskrit for "fish" ("meen"), with which the name for the zodiac sign Pisces, Mīna, is cognate. The name also bears a striking similarity to the Arabic word Mina, which means "seaport", referencing her astrological symbol. Her name may be a reference to an ancient Near Eastern unit of currency, the Mina. This goes along with her love of money/gold. This unit is key to the pun in "the writing on the wall". Biography Aranea tells us that Meenah was the heiress to the throne, but that she saw her future role as the Queen as nothing but a form of enslavement, because she would have been responsible for the well being of all her subjects. She abdicated and fled to Beforus' moon to hide. There she found "the game" and began to manipulate her peers into playing it. After the game began, Meenah became a constant source of trouble for her team and frequently attempted to engineer feuds and rivalries between her friends. She did so because she believed that her team would be more likely to win if they were more aggressive. Her efforts were largely ineffective and actually backfired when her constant bullying caused Damara Megido to snap and turn against the other trolls. Damara fatally wounded her in a duel, and she was only saved when Aranea took her to her Quest Cocoon so she could die there and ascend to god tier. She refuses to wear her god tier outfit because she thinks it is ugly; as a result, none of the other players (except Damara and Aranea) knew about her ascension. During the final hours of her session when it became apparent the session was unwinnable and Aranea came up with the plan to scratch their session, the Horrorterrors informed her that if the trolls were dead when the scratch completed they would continue to exist as ghosts, instead of being condemned to non-existence. After the scratch was activated she killed herself and all of her friends by exploding a bomb before the scratch completed. It was timed so that the scratch would take effect before the god tier players came back to life. Soon after arriving in the dream bubbles she encountered Roxy and began hunting her. Her first appearance in the adventure is when Roxy gets stuck between two planes. Initially she is seen grinning menacingly at Roxy. She subsequently appears behind Roxy when she turns to face her (much like Dirk Strider and Dave's Bro), and chokes her with her 2x3dent, snapping }}. This references from the Midnight Crew Intermission. Roxy then proceeds to before absconding, which is possibly a reference to her previous desire to punch the Batterwitch. On , her name was first revealed to be Meenah. After asking John Egbert and discovering that she is dead, she is thrilled that her plan worked. She proceeds to try skewering Dream Roxy with a throw of her trident. John pushes Dream Roxy out of the way, taking the blow in her place, causing him to wake up. , she is shown to get into a fight with Karkat, Dave and Kanaya after presumably attempting to . Aranea then proceeds to remove her trident and takes away her poking privileges, as well as threatening to sell the golden weapon. Afterwards, Aranea tries to begin an elaborate telling of the story of the pre-scratch trolls, but Meenah shuts her up and gives a very short and direct explanation of how they died. Meenah's short explanation enrages Aranea, who proceeds to tell the story of the post-scratch ancestors Meenah-style, summing up each post-scratch troll's adventures, with the exception of Meenah. Meenah, who had been enjoying the story thus far, asks Aranea to tell her story, not as short of the others, but not as long as she usually does. She appears to be so excited over the fact that her post-scratch self became an insanely wealthy galaxy-owning dictator that the dazed smile retains on her face even as Jake, having mistaken her for simply a past Condesce, beats the shit out of her. Later on, after destroys a dream bubble, she leaves her castle and begins exploring her own, with Aradia Megido welcoming her to the afterlife. She meets the characters from the trolls' meteor, as well as some of her own players from her session. She comes up with a plan to gather a 'ghost army' to defeat , but only manages to convince a non-ghost, Karkat, to join. During her recruiting efforts, she sees Vriska, Tavros and John having a conversation and interrupts it to criticize Vriska's plan for stopping , then throws her trident at John a second time. The two trolls decide to resolve their conflict with a duel, and both agree that whoever wins will get to use all available troll ghosts for their anti- plan. After the battle, Meenah joins Vriska's treasure hunting crew. However, as they seem to have raised a ghost army as well, it is possible that their duel was a tie, and they combined their plans as a result. Vriska, Aranea, and Meenah form a pirate crew who use the ghost army as bait for . Ultimately, cracks the ring enough that the crew is able to track down a treasure that may destroy him. They also meet up with John, who mentions having the Ring of Life, which Meenah begs John not to let her have so she can spend time with her friends in her afterlife. However, Aranea eventually gets tired of being in the background while Meenah and Vriska put forth their plan, and so she steals the ring and comes back herself, in an attempt to change the alpha timeline of the B2 session and avert 's existence. Meenah, believing this plan to be problematic, contacts Karkat for help. She and Vriska then discuss how they're going to put forth their plan without Aranea, and Vriska reveals that Aranea was controlling most of the ghosts, and without the army they don't see how it'll be possible. Vriska also confesses she thinks she was trying to kill Lord for the wrong reasons, and the two of them decide to ditch the plan altogether. The two of them enter someone's memory, a huge, empty carnival. Vriska wonders if it is the fabled 'Dark Carnival' but Meenah dismisses this. Meenah then gives Vriska a pirate makeover. After John's retcon results in a timeline where Vriska never died, the pre-retcon ghost version of Vriska continues to exist, and her matespritship with Meenah seems to be intact. Later, Meenah and Vriska sit together under the cliff face where they first kissed, while Meenah expresses her boredom. The alive, post-retcon version of Vriska then shows up, asking for the house-shaped Juju sitting next to them. Vriska begins to bully the pre-retcon version, now designated as "(Vriska)", to tears, mocking her and her new life. When (Vriska) tries to storm off, Meenah declines to follow and ends up breaking up with her, leaving (Vriska) sobbing on the ground while Meenah (herself crying as well) walks away with the alive Vriska. Next, the two are seen encountering Tavros and the ghost army, which Meenah decides to put herself in charge of. She stands on his horns and gives a royal address to the army. Meenah later recruits a dreaming Karkat into her army. She is seen during the battle against in the dream bubbles, first looking confused as Karkat lunged at him. During the actual battle, when retreated into his Cairo Overcoat, she was the first to attack, only to get her ass kicked and thrown aside the moment he emerged. She rushed back after had killed a portion of the army and engaged him in one on one combat. She tackled him and knocked him back, before evading his punches and trying to retaliate. She was temporarily defeated again when picked her up by the hair, and struggled vainly against him. But before he could deliver a killing blow, Tavros got involved, and while pummeled him, Aradia froze him in time, allowing the three of them to attack him. She was seen using some sort of life power against him. Their attack ended when used a powerful attack to throw all three of them off. Her defeat was avenged by her ghost army, which charged on , only to sustain heavy losses when he retaliated. Personality and Traits She appears to be rather aggressive, wanting to in Roxy (for the hell of it). She also comes across as very rude and quite sarcastic at times, possibly making her one of the meanest out of the adolescent trolls. She seems to be a little sneaky and sly as well. However, she does also volunteer some information to John, such as her intention to kill Dream Roxy for no apparent reason. When questioned about Karkat and Vriska she claims to have no knowledge of them, making it likely she has not heard of the other trolls from Hivebent. Despite being prone to rude and sarcastic remarks, too impatient to listen to excessive speeches from Aranea and Kankri, and clearly hostile toward some of the human players she's encountered, Meenah is also shown in the A6I3 flashes as being relatively amiable when she's willing to put her mind to it. She attempts to placate Mituna, even though from past experience she knows he's rude and insufferable, rescues Karkat from Kankri and even strikes up a friendship with him, and openly compliments Terezi's dragon costume even without apparently having met her before. Meenah admits to having attempted to kill Meulin several times during their session (though the latter hadn't noticed), but says that's all in the past, and aside from a certain displeasure at Meulin's loud and excitable nature she does otherwise carry on a friendly conversation. .]] She apparently has experience baking, as she asks John if he's ever done any, telling him that when something's done you . She also baked a cake for her friends upon the one sweep anniversary of them entering the game. This draws clear parallels to her post-scratch self's role as Betty Crocker. She also seems to love money and wealth, as throughout the A6I3 Flash, she debates the monetary value of every item she finds in a treasure chest. She also remarks to Latula , further suggesting her love for gold (and expensive things in general). She has also been shown to have interest in gossiping about the relationships of the other trolls, questioning Porrim whether or not she and Latula were together, as well as Aranea about her relationship with Porrim. She also mentions to Meulin that, if she weren't so busy gathering recruits for her ghost army, she would stay and gossip about . According to Aranea, Meenah was a serious trouble maker in the party, however despite this they still consider her their friend. She also speaks in double negatives and with convoluted sentence structure: It is revealed that she possibly has a tattoo and you can see it , but this could have just been said in order to persuade Vriska into getting a tattoo herself. Relationships She seems to idolize the Condesce, due to her ruling Alternia and Earth in the future. Aranea Serket Her closest relationship was with Aranea Serket, who identifies Meenah as her truest friend. In conversation with her Meenah has used <3 emotes as well as the 38* emoticon in Openbound - emblematic of a kiss, allowing speculation regarding the nature of their relationship; however she comes to identify her as . Other Pre-Scratch Trolls She dislikes Kankri's rambling and alludes to a negative relationship with Damara Megido. Her interactions with Porrim Maryam and Latula Pyrope are more friendly. Karkat Vantas She's interested in Karkat at first sight, and they connect over their leadership issues and agree to team up against . Karkat seems to favor her over the other pre-scratch trolls, claiming her to be but about a year after meeting her. Vriska Serket She and Vriska initially have a contentious relationship, because they both see themselves as leaders with the perfect idea to stop . After a failed group strife attempt, the two settle on an alliance. As time passes, the two grow closer and become good friends, with Vriska being able to completely open up to Meenah. They develop their feelings even more, and end up starting a matespritship. Meenah eventually becomes bored of the relationship, due to the two of them spending their time doing nothing much in dream bubbles, Vriska greatly mellowing out, and the age difference of three sweeps. When she meets the alive Vriska from the post-retcon timeline, who has not mellowed out in the way the other Vriska did, Meenah breaks up with the dead Vriska and joins alive Vriska in fighting . Meenah did express sadness toward breakup, as she was seen crying after her . She seems to be interested in this version of Vriska, asking about her age, which she says is than dead Vriska's age of six sweeps. Feferi Peixes Due to her blood, Meenah has a strong instinctual urge to get rid of Feferi so that she doesn't threaten her " ", but she herself does not want to do so . John Egbert She has developed a weird obsession with trying to stab John with her double trident whenever she can. She talks about him in a similar way Captain Ahab talks about Moby Dick. A possible reason for this is that John's class happens to be Heir, given the fact she's genetically predisposed to attack all heiresses. She may also just find him to be a lot of fun to stab, as Jack Noir seems to. Her attempts to kill Roxy may be related as well, due to the fact that Roxy wears pink colors similar to that of fuchsia, the color that would be associated with other heiresses. Trivia *Her title of Thief of Life could also be a reference to how she "steals" the lives of her teammates using their session's instance of the Tumor in order to kill them all before the scratch, thus protecting them from the scratch's side-effect of wiping them all from existence. *Damara's beating Meenah to death may be a reference to Aradia, another Hero of Time, beating Vriska, another Thief, to death. *Her title, as the Thief of Life, is part of a progression. Whereas the pre-scratch titles are , , , and , the post-scratch titles are , , , and . *She and Caliborn are the only characters whose dream self outfit design has not yet been seen (all of the other pre-scratch trolls had the designs revealed in the ministrife). *Her ringtone is Fuchsia Ruler, the same song used while playing as her in Part 1 of Openbound. ru:Миина Пейшес Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Trolls Category:Dancestors